Maladjusted
by one-toot-on-this-whistle
Summary: Kurt is looking for Dave on the first day of school at McKinley to start up the PFLAG group he promised to help him run. But, where is he? Eventual Kurtofsky.
1. Because You Left

A/N: Hi, everyone! First of all, let me say I am very excited to contribute to all of the wonderful and inspiring Kurtofsky fan fiction. You all are brilliant and I'm honored just to have a story! Please review and give me your thoughts! I love Kurt Hummel and I most definitely love Dave Karofsky! Pirates unite! ;)

Title: Maladjusted

Synopsis: Kurt is looking for Dave on the first day of school at McKinley to start up the PFLAG group he promised to help him run. But, where is he? Eventual Kurtofsky.

1. Because You Left

The sound of Lady Gaga's _Fashion _blared through the speakers of Kurt's alarm clock stereo signaling that it was indeed the day he had been waiting for since summer began; the first day of his senior year of high school. Kurt pulled the covers off of himself and leaped out of bed making a sprint for the shower. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, put on his outfit that he picked out the night before and made a mad dash down the stairs to the kitchen where he was invited by the smell of scrambled eggs and pancakes.

"Good morning, my wonderful family!" Kurt announced jovially as he entered, not hesitating for a second to seat himself at the table. Not a single strand of hair on his head was out of place. His skin shined with the sun pouring into the kitchen. No kid in the history of the planet was ever this perfect and excited about the first day of school.

Burt looked up from his paper, his attention grabbed by his son's dynamic entrance. "Morning, Kurt." He took in the boy for a few seconds and then returned his gaze back onto the sports section of the _Lima Daily Gazette _in his hands.

Carole set a plate of breakfast in front of Kurt and smiled. "You're awfully energetic this morning. Most kids would be struggling to get out of bed on the first day of school." Her attention turned to the sound of stumbling coming from the entryway of the kitchen. As if on cue, there was Finn, fighting to fit one of his sneakers onto his foot. "Kind of like that one," she said, amused by her son.

"I hate the first day of school...," Finn muttered wiping at his tired eyes. He made his way sluggishly to the table and dropped down onto his chair. He looked over at Kurt, noticing his perky demeanor. "Huh? What's up with you? You've got that whole Julie Andrews thing going on."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother although surprised by his reference to Julie Andrews. Well, maybe not all that surprised since _Victor Victoria _and_ Mary Poppins _had been movies he had made Finn watch over and over again since they became a family. "Finn. It's the first day of school! I've been preparing for this day since summer started. I have a list of things as long as Kate Middleton's wedding gown that I want to accomplish this year, one of which includes running for Senior Class President! There is this really fantastic theater school I want to apply for and I'm going to need lots of activity on my transcript this year to impress them." Kurt suddenly remembered there was something he had wanted to ask his brother. "Finn, I need a favor."

"What?" Finn yawned, propping his gigantic size twelve sneaker onto his chair and battling to tie his shoelaces.

"Remember when I kicked for the football team? I would very much like it if you could get me back on the team. It'll look good when I apply to colleges." This wasn't the first time Kurt had asked this favor of Finn. His sophomore year, Finn managed to grant his request even at the expense of his own reputation. How did Kurt thank him? Maybe quitting in the boys locker room during showers wasn't the greatest idea in hindsight.

"I can talk to Coach Beiste about it. I'm sure it won't be a problem when she sees what you can do." Finn paused for a moment and gave his brother a suspicious sideways glance. "...You _**can**_ still do it, right?" Clearly, Finn was eluding to his step-brother's unusual methods of achieving 100% accuracy on field goal attempts.

Kurt nodded eagerly, despite any real certainty. "Sure I can! It'll be like... riding a bicycle!"

"Wouldn't use that analogy," Burt commented, sipping at his cup of coffee and turning the page of his newspaper nonchalantly, not even really looking up.

"Dad!" Kurt hissed at his father. He turned back to Finn. "Really, I will find my rhythm again. It's natural talent!"

Finn nodded slowly, now prodding at the food in front of him. "Tryouts are after school. Bring some clothes to change into."

Kurt grabbed a red gym bag lying next to his school satchel and held it up to Finn. "Already done," he replied gleaming.

"When is your first game scheduled?" Burt asked, still fixated on his paper. He peered over the pages when he didn't get a response from Finn who was struggling with a mouthful of pancake.

"Well, the first game of the season isn't for a while, but we have a scrimmage against Carmel this weekend," Finn replied finally. "They're pretty tough this year. Me and Puck saw their tryouts last week and they are a well oiled machine." He smirked at Kurt. "But, we've got the only kicker in the state of Ohio that can kick a 65 yard field goal."

Kurt gave his brother a timid, yet reassuring smile. He prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't make a mockery out of himself. Oh well. It was for the greater good. Getting into NYADA was his ultimate goal. NYADA. Kurt suddenly remembered that another measure he'd use to gain entry into the college of his dreams was to set up a PFLAG chapter at McKinley. It was only natural that when the idea entered his mind so did Dave Karofsky. Memories came flooding in about all of their encounters the year before. The kiss. The death threat. The apology. The Prom. Kurt hadn't heard a word from his former tormentor since they were crowned McKinley's homecoming King and Queen. He wondered what Karofsky had been up to all summer and if he had come out to anyone. Kurt also wondered how their inevitable meet up at football practice would pan out.

[***]

The day passed along at a brisk pace. Kurt had caught up with all of his friends and even met some new ones like the transfer student from Ireland, Rory Flanagan. Kurt did take notice of the absence of someone in particular. Someone he definitely thought he would have bumped into by now. Dave Karofsky. Where was he? Kurt shrugged it off. He was sure that the chaos of the first day of school simply distracted him from noticing the jock.

"Kurt," Ms. Pillsbury interrupted Kurt's thoughts. He had stopped by her office to ask if she would sponsor his PFLAG group. "I would love to be the faculty sponsor for your PFLAG group." She paused. "But, in order to establish a club at school I'm afraid you need another student to take the responsibility of organizing it with you."

"I have someone in mind," Kurt answered. "I haven't had a chance to talk with him yet, but he sort of owes me the favor." He realized it might take some convincing on his part to get Karofsky to honor his part of the bargain they made when he transferred back to McKinley from Dalton Academy. When the proposal was first made the jock was not exactly thrilled about it. _'Just kill me now...'_ were his exact words. Ok, maybe it wasn't as much of a proposal as it was a demand. Kurt pinned the jock in a corner and didn't leave a whole lot of room for negotiating.

"Okay," Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "Bring him in next time and we'll fill out all the paperwork and submit it to the school board for approval." The bell for the next class period rang. Soon the halls were flooded with students trying to get to their respective rooms. Kurt stood and gathered his book bag. "Thank you," he said, waving goodbye. "I'll get right to work on that."

Kurt stepped out into the hallway and turned at the familiar sound of the splashing of a cold beverage. There was no mistake. It was the sound of a slushy hitting flesh. He spotted Rory a few feet away completely drenched in the syrupy concoction. Azimio bumped into Kurt with his shoulder, an empty slushy cup in hand. The jock frowned. "What are you looking at girly boy?" He pushed himself past Kurt.

Kurt didn't retaliate and instead shrunk back avoiding any further confrontation with Azimio. When the coast was clear he hurried to Rory. "Are you ok?"

Rory wiped at his eyes. "Americans sure know how to make outsiders feel welcome..." he muttered shaking himself off.

Kurt smiled. "Come on. I've had plenty of experience cleaning up this particular type of mess."

Kurt helped Rory by guiding him into the boy's restroom and began washing the dyed icy remnants out of his hair. Inside, he was berating himself. Not because he should've stood up to Azimio. Well, maybe that a little. What really ate away at him was that when he first turned around in the hallway and heard the slushy splash on impact he half expected it to be Karofsky throwing it. How difficult was it to give Karofsky the benefit of the doubt? He did apologize. He sounded sincere, too. So why did he immediately think Karofsky was back to his old ways? After the fiasco at Prom, their fragile relationship, if you can even call it that, was unclear. Maybe the humiliation would drive him back to bullying. Maybe Azimio's antics were just a preview of things to come. There were too many maybes.

"Thanks for helping me out," Rory said once the stinging in his eyes stopped. "I haven't had the best of days."

Kurt nodded at the boy, washing his own hands in the sink. "You're welcome. I sort of lived through this nightmare on a daily basis last year. Slushies are only the beginning."

Rory grinned. "Any advice?"

Kurt gave a little laugh and shook his head. "Don't wear anything that isn't stain proof. I've had to bid adieu to collections not even the allowance of the entire school combined could afford."

"What's with that fellow anyway? I didn't do so much as look at him. Guess he found my face offensive or something of the sort." Rory asked, as the two of them exited the bathroom and returned walking down the hallway.

"Who knows what fuels these Neanderthals' minds? Cheetos, French Fries, Bacne... Researchers are still unclear. " Kurt joked. "At least you just got Azimio. Did you know there were two of them working as a tag team at some point?" God, there he went again. Kurt began to question whether or not he still subconsciously held a grudge against Karofsky even after he said he forgave him.

Rory's eyes widened in disbelief. "Must be the Irish luck in me that I only had to deal with the one."

Kurt kept silent. He walked Rory the rest of the way to his class and then went on to his own. School was nearly over and he still hadn't seen Karofsky anywhere. He was beginning to wonder if the jock might be avoiding him as a result of the humiliating outcome of Prom. As Kurt stepped beside Karofsky that night down to the center of the gymnasium for the customary Prom King and Queen dance he could feel the anxiety and horror radiating off of his former bully. He could only imagine the thoughts that went racing through Karofsky's head at the time. Oh well. Football practice was only a period away and Kurt decided to just wait until he saw Karofsky there to figure it all out.

[***]

Kurt expected the looks he'd receive entering the boys locker room. Many of the guys stopped undressing when he strode through, not really sure what to make of his presence. Kurt paid them no mind and instead went directly to Coach Beiste's office towards the back.

"Kurt Hummel. Come and take a seat," Beiste said, seeing Kurt lingering by the doorway.

Kurt smiled nervously, holding the strap of his gym bag rather tightly as he stepped inside and sat down. He took notice of a framed photo of the football team in zombie make up on the night of the Championship game the year before on his coach's desk. Kurt scanned through it, smiling at his step-brother in the center of the photo posing like a walking corpse. All of his friends were in the picture except him. That's because at that time he was attending Dalton Academy. He'd almost forgotten the reason for his absence until he spotted Karofsky in the photograph. It was so weird seeing him smile like that. In fact, Kurt was almost certain he had never actually seen Karofsky smile. It was... nice.

"That was one of the best nights of my coaching career," Beiste said taking notice of Kurt's fascination with the photo. "I owe Will big time for being able to make winning the championship game a reality. I've also heard stories about what you've done for the Titans. Like Will, you also brought unity to the team and we need that more than ever this year. Carmel High has a extremely good team and the Titans could use a secret weapon. I'm hoping you'll be it, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "I will try my best not to let you down, Coach." He felt bad that his only motive for joining the team seemed to be selfish in nature; to look good on his college resume. He felt even worse for not having any idea whether his kick would be anything like it was back then.

"Alright Kurt," Beiste said grabbing the whistle that hung by her desk. "Get suited up and I'll see you out on the field."

Kurt left Beiste's office and headed down to the locker assigned to him. As he began removing a few items from his bag, Kurt sensed a ominous presence near him. It must've come from a whole year of being bullied that he developed this "spider-sense".

"Changing into your cheerleading outfit, Hummel?" That was the voice of Azimio Adams. There was no mistaking it. He stood uncomfortably close, arms crossed.

Kurt was initially inclined to retreat from Azimio, but had already given him the pleasure earlier that day and wasn't about to do it again. "Oh, that was cute," he chided. "Sadly, that would be a waste of time for me seeing that no amount of cheering could help you win a game."

"That right?" Azimio challenged, moving menacingly closer to Kurt.

Kurt moved back. "What's with you, Azimio? It's the first day of school and already you're being a jack ass. Are you that big of a jerk or are you just making up for Karofsky dumping you as his sidekick?"

Something changed immediately about his aggressor's demeanor. There was no response from Azimio. Instead, the boy scoffed and walked past him saying nothing.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He must've hit a nerve by bringing up Karofsky. Although, he admitted to himself, it was strange how instantly it had an effect on Azimio. Did they have a falling out? Kurt also thought how strange it was that he started the day thinking about nothing else but his path to college and yet... Karofsky drew more of his attention than anything. He was just finishing up getting ready when his brother Finn walked over to him.

"You ready, Kurt?" Finn asked, helmet in hand and uniformed.

Kurt grabbed his own helmet and nodded. "Ready!" The two of them made their way out onto the field. Just as practice was getting started, Kurt surveyed the perimeter. "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Karofsky? Isn't he on the team? I haven't seen him all day and thought for sure I'd see him here." Kurt stole a glance at his brother who put on his helmet and took a swig of water from his water bottle.

"Well, you probably haven't seen Karofsky around because he transferred out of McKinley," Finn answered.

And now it all made sense. Kurt didn't understand why he kept bringing up Karofsky throughout the course of the day until receiving that news. It explained how Azimio reacted earlier. Somewhere inside of him, Kurt felt Karofsky was gone. So, why did he feel let down by it? Just like that. Karofsky is gone?

"I'm really glad you wanted to come back and play," Finn continued, putting a firm hand on his brother's shoulder for gratitude. "Without him blocking, we're going to need a way to make up for the loss."

Kurt didn't put much effort behind the smile he gave Finn. All Kurt could think about was that he would get no closure about anything that happened between him and Dave Karofsky. _Because you left._

* * *

_Ending A/N: I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading! Can't wait to unfold the next chapter and to read your reviews!  
_


	2. Love TKO

_A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry for not having an update for you sooner! Thank you to all of those who reviewed the first chapter. If you liked that one I am positive that you will enjoy the latest installment. :) Read and enjoy!_

[***]

2. Love T.K.O.

_ "Kurt?"_

_"Kurt, are you ok?"_

_"Kurt!"_

The voices came from all directions. One voice sounded far away... off into the distance. One voice echoed, bouncing off of the walls of his ear drums. Another he could hear nearby, like someone was straddled over him. What had just happened? Everything was blurry. The world spun wildly. Kurt was only able to remember that every muscle in his small frame ached. Every bone in his body rattled. Did he just get hit by a freight train? Kurt's vision began to adjust itself back to normal, the spinning slowly coming to a halt. The first thing Kurt remembered seeing were the bright stadium lights of the football field. And yes, someone was hovering over him...

_...Earlier that day..._

The first time Kurt Hummel strutted into the boy's locker room he was met with the typical prejudices most gays face; the straight guys covered themselves up... even the ugly ones... as if they thought because you were gay that testicles suddenly became irresistible magnets that attracted you like a fly to wax paper. Nothing could be further from the truth. But trying to convince insecure straight guys that he wasn't into them? It just was not worth the effort. However, after the team witnessed the ability the "gay boy" had to kick a field goal, suddenly... it could all be overlooked. Although it was a breath of fresh air not to meet such resistance, with the horrific sights of naked unwashed jocks, Kurt wished they would still cover up when he was around.

Tonight, the Titans were facing off against Carmel High in a scrimmage. Kurt didn't understand why it was so important that they win a game that wasn't part of the regular season. Finn, knowing the inner workings of his brother's mind after living with him for almost a whole year now, explained it in terms of theater dress rehearsals. They didn't really count because there was no one in the audience watching, but it helped prepare the cast for opening night. After that, it made complete sense to Kurt.

"People will be talking," Finn said, walking beside Kurt to Glee practice. "We show them all of our cards and they show us theirs. Whoever wins this game has a psychological advantage over every other team for the rest of the season." He clapped his step-brother on the back. "You're our flush, Kurt. No one knows that we have you in our deck." Finn outstretched his arms and framed an imaginary portrait to illustrate a tangible award within their grasps. "Just keep kicking like you do in practice and you'll have 'McKinley High School State Football Championship' to put on your college applications."

Kurt had to admit that even though he was never a huge fan of sports, having that prestige would definitely turn heads. "Do you have any advice? You told me that Carmel is a force to be reckoned with. What if I get tackled? I can't kick the ball laying flat on my back..."

Finn grinned at his step-brother. "You just worry about nailing that kick. The protection will be there. Besides, you know your dad would kill me if I let anything happen to you..."

"Finn!" a voice called from down the hallway. Noah Puckerman pushed his way through the crowd of people in the hall to reach them. "Finn...!" He called again, finally approaching, but out of breath. He gave Kurt a unusual look and signaled to Finn quietly that he needed to talk privately.

Finn gave Kurt one more reassuring pat on the back. "You go on ahead," he said smiling. "I have something to discuss with Puck. See you at home, okay?"

Kurt nodded and waved to both of them before turning around. As he stepped on down the hall something bothered him. It was the look Puck directed at him right before he and Finn separated. ...Almost as if they had a secret he wasn't allowed to hear. Having this feeling, Kurt turned back briefly and quickly caught sight of Finn, who looked completely spooked. Deep in the pit of his stomach, something just didn't sit right.

_Meanwhile, back by Finn and Puck..._

"Are you sure, dude?"

"I'm sure of it!" Puck hissed through his teeth. "Remember when we went to go scout out Carmel High's practice a few weeks ago? We didn't see everything apparently..."

Finn pondered a moment. "I don't understand how this is even possible. We were practically handed their roster by Jacob Ben Israel. How good is your Intel?"

"Rock solid, bro." Puck shifted nervously. "I don't think you should tell Kurt about this. We need him on his game. There's a good chance Kurt won't even notice. Not in the middle of the game. There will be too much going on to pay any attention."

Finn took a deep breath, conflicted about the situation. "Okay. I'll go along with this... but, I will never hear the end of it if something happens to Kurt. You know what Mr. Hummel is like... I would like to be alive when we win the state championship."

Puck nodded. "We'll be like a wall for Kurt. Nobody... Nobody is getting through to him."

[***]

Kurt was content with how the school year had started. So far, all of his projects and affairs were in order and falling into place. After Glee practice, Mercedes and Brittany had helped him put up campaign posters for Senior Class President all around the school. Winning this scrimmage meant two things for Kurt Hummel. It would bring him a step in the right direction towards a state championship. It would also give him pull with the jocks and that could possibly influence their votes when it came time for class elections. The only thing that fell through was his PFLAG group due to the absence of one Dave Karofsky, the boy who promised to help him start the chapter. Kurt couldn't help but wonder where Karofsky transferred to and how he was dealing with his inner turmoil. It couldn't be easy for him...

Kurt felt a pang of guilt hit him. Wasn't it his responsibility to help the jock come to terms with his sexual identity? Kurt shook the thought from his mind. He didn't owe Karofsky a damn thing. The guilt he felt earlier quickly turned into anger. The jock had some audacity... to steal his first kiss, to torture him... threaten him... apologize... and then run away? How could someone who names his fist 'The Fury' turn out to be such a coward?

All the conflicting thoughts involving his former bully distracted Kurt. Time slipped by him and before he knew it he had reached the Lima Bean where he was to meet Mercedes and Blaine for a cup of coffee before the big scrimmage. Kurt strolled inside the shop, his ears catching the sound of The Cardigans playing on the radio. He spotted Blaine and Mercedes sitting at a table a few feet from the big window looking out into the town. After ordering his drink from the counter, Kurt went to join his friends.

"Kurt," Blaine said after the boy sat down to join them. "Please tell Mercedes that I only had two tickets to the opening night showing of Magic Mike and I promised you one of them months ago..."

"It's true," Kurt admitted, laying a sympathetic hand of Mercedes' shoulder. "And I have every intention on going, so don't get any ideas. I want to be one of the first people to lay eyes on a bare assed Channing Tatum."

"Ok, white boys," Mercedes said. "I see how it's going to be. But you better believe I'm going to find a way into that movie. You can trust that I will!" The declaration was followed by a few snaps and a toss of the hair.

"How's school going?" Kurt asked, directing the question to Blaine. They had tried the whole couple thing during the summer. It didn't last long when clearly they had a different type of guy in mind. Blaine was into the trendy hipster scene. Kurt was into the athlete types as history had clearly shown him. Although as boyfriends they weren't a match made in Heaven, as friends they were inseparable.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "There's a new kid at Dalton this year. He thinks he is God's gift to the gays. He's the most egotistical, self-absorbed, demeaning..."

"You forgot handsome and charming," someone added, cutting Blaine's long list of adjectives short. He was tall and lean. He wore Warbler attire and a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked the boy, clearly irritated and annoyed by the intrusion.

The Warbler smirked and pulled a chair out beside Blaine and took a seat with the group. "Now, now... don't get all hot and bothered over little ole' Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian surveyed the two across the table from him before scoffing. "I see you're having coffee with Aretha Franklin and Lucille Ball. Sorry for breaking up the party..."

Kurt, as if having a sense of Mercedes' next actions, put his hand over her arm that was clearly about to extend out and smack the living crap out of the boy called Sebastian Smythe. "We're honored to have you join us... What did you say your name was again? Didn't I see you in the Lion King riding on the back of a wild boar named Pumba?" Kurt quipped as a jab to what he already decided was Sebastian's meerkat face.

"What fun this will be," Sebastian retorted with a devilish smile. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of plastic and showed it to Blaine.

"You aren't serious," Blaine responded upon further inspection. It was some sort of fake ID. "Those never work."

"Wrong," Sebastian replied matter of factly. "It's been working to this very day. I can get one for you if you'd like. Scandals could use another doable guy other than myself. Might be fun."

Kurt had only spent a minute with this Sebastian Smythe and already didn't care for him. But, he had to ask... "What is... Scandals?"

Sebastian turned his attention to Kurt, an amused look coming over his expression. "Oh, Blaine hasn't told you? It's the only gay bar within 30 miles of Lima. He's been begging me to get him inside."

Blaine dismissed the insinuation. "Scandals is a destitute shack outside of Lima. About the only thing you attract inside is Hepatitis."

"Not true," Sebastian interjected, playfully sounding offended by the remark. "I happen to have this pathetic bear cub on a leash. It's so cute how he dresses like a deranged trucker, desperate for some play. Some people seriously are just beyond help..."

"I can see that clearly now," Kurt jabbed, clearly referring to Sebastian.

"Oh... come on," Sebastian kidded. "You aren't curious? I could get you in on the action, too. It'll only cost you twenty bucks." He then leaned over to Blaine. "Yours is on the house, sweetheart." After not getting a favorable response, the boy stood up placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind."

"He's a piece of work," Kurt commented after Sebastian's departure.

"Next time white boy runs his mouth I'm going to tie his tongue in a knot," Mercedes said, sharing Kurt's detest for the Warbler.

Kurt reached across the table and placed a hand over Blaine's. "It is cute how he flirts with you though. Like the girl who gets her pigtails pulled by boy who has a crush. I can hear the wedding bells now."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine said. "Like how Karofsky pulled yours?" It took less than a second to realize that it was a mistake bringing that subject up. "Kurt... Look, I didn't mean... I only meant to say that..."

Kurt help up his hand. "It's okay, Blaine. I deserved that one."

"That doesn't make it right," his friend contested. "I apologize. It was out of line and I'm sorry for saying it. You know I would never hurt your feelings on purpose. I, of all people, should know better."

Kurt nodded, but smiled. "Really, Blaine. You're forgiven." He paused for a moment. "The truth is... I can't stop thinking about him lately."

Blaine raised a curious brow. Kurt noticed that his last statement could have been misinterpreted and quickly clarified himself. "Not like that. I just wonder if he's gotten over the closet-case bully angst. After what happened at Prom... and what about transferring out of McKinley? I can't help but think it's my fault."

"Kurt..." both Mercedes and Blaine almost said simultaneously with sympathy.

Kurt suddenly shot up. "Oh my Gaga! I have to get going! I have to motor if I'm going to be ready to play in tonight's scrimmage!" He quickly grabbed his bag and coffee and started for the door.

"We'll meet up with you after the game!" Blaine shouted after him. Kurt hurried through the exit of the Lima Bean and high tailed it back to the McKinley. It was game time.

[***]

Kurt sat on the sidelines, watching the epic scrimmage game between McKinley and Carmel unfold before his very eyes. It was an intense struggle for both teams, the score neck and neck. The McKinley field was a battleground with players littered across it, battered and bruised. Luckily for Kurt, the only time he was on the field was when a kickoff was in play. So far, McKinley's star kicker had made two out of two field goal attempts; a perfect game into the last quarter.

Kurt's nerves were weakening though. On the second attempt, a juggernaut of a player ravenously made it through the defense, but was not able to reach him before the kick was executed. It was definitely a close call and Kurt knew his luck was running out. He was scared to go out there again. Kurt knew the time would come soon and it would be the deciding play in the game.

Now with only forty seconds left in the final quarter of the game, Coach Beiste signaled for a time out.

"Titans," she begins, addressing the surrounding team. "Take a knee." Beiste signaled for Kurt to join her. "We've got one play left on the clock. You know it. I know it. And they sure as heck know it. We're putting Kurt out there. I don't care what you do out there, but do not leave a whole in the defense. Carmel has come close to knocking Kurt into next Tuesday. Protect your teammate. Let's seal this one away, Titans!"

After a huddle led by their quarterback, Finn Hudson, the Titans took the field. Kurt followed closely behind his teammates, anxiety building up inside of him. This play was going to end one of two ways. Either he would get this kick off and be lifted above his teammates in victory... or, he was going to be flattened like a pancake by that juggernaut. After some encouraging words from his brother, Finn, Kurt lined up behind him ready to kick.

The ball snapped. Finn caught the ball and held it in place for Kurt. It seemed like every step forward was a struggle. His legs felt cemented to the ground, the effort it took for forward movement becoming increasingly difficult. Focused on the ball ahead of him, Kurt repelled his right leg, winding it up for the kick that would land his team victory.

Crunch.

_"Kurt?"_

_"Kurt, are you ok?"_

_"Kurt!"_

Kurt felt a rush of bewilderment as his eyes opened. What had just happened? Had he just woken up from a bad dream? He must not have been dreaming because the bright stadium lights of the McKinley football field made it hard to open his eyes completely. A blurry figure began to take shape above him. It was a player from the other team. There was something vaguely familiar about the player, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Kurt squinted his eyes to see better. Slowly, the person's identity started to unfold. The square jaw... the dark hair... the hazel and green colored eyes... the massive frame towering over him.

Kurt managed to utter his name before falling back into sweet unconsciousness. "D-d... D-david?"

* * *

_Ending A/N: And our boys are finally reunited! Maybe not the way you expected, but hey... I think it'll be a cute memory to look back on if they hook up. Big **IF**. :) I hope you enjoyed reading and of course your reviews are always welcomed. Can't wait for you to see what I've got in store for the two boys next!_


End file.
